


He Deserved It

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar is forced to torture and ultimately murder The Psiioniic.</p><p>Glory to the Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Deserved It

He deserved it.

Dualscar forced himself to keep his eyes open. He looked but didn’t see. If he tried, he could almost imagine he was underwater. It really was too bad he couldn’t drown.

He was worthless.

Each drop of blood that fell from the rebel’s back burned a hole in Dualscar’s skull. It was low, really low, and each rivulet made him want to retch.

He was a traitor.

Yellow blood pooled at the feet of the naked troll. Dualscar hated every drop of it. He wished he could scrub at the tile until every drop was gone, and forget it was ever there.

He was a threat.

The troll before him cried openly, too broken to attempt stoicism. Dualscar wished it would shut up.

He was disgusting.

The troll smelled of livestock. That was what it was, now. Livestock. Too dumb to avoid shitting on itself, panicking in captivity to the point of starvation.

He was dangerous.

The creature couldn’t be called a troll at this point. It was amazing that much blood was inside the small skeleton cowering in fear at Dualscar’s feet.

He was ugly.

Dualscar wondered if the Psiioniic recognized him. He had obviously seen the purple armor that he once admired, but Dualscar wondered if he made the connection between the kind troll who had loved him and this monster.

He was pathetic. 

Dualscar wanted nothing more than to hold his matesprit close, to clean off the blood and sweat and filth and protect him. Dualscar almost laughed. Protect him from what, exactly.

He was weak.

The whip was raised again, and cracked against the skeleton’s back. It left another yellow line, presumably. Dualscar couldn’t see enough clean skin to be sure. 

He was despicable.

Dualscar raised his whip again at the signal from the Empress. That’s all this was, after all. A show.

He was useless.

His whip cracked down again. The skeleton didn’t even flinch this time. Dualscar absentmindedly wondered if he finally died.

He was filth.

The Empress raised her hand again. 

A new signal. 

Dualscar felt the weight in his hand change. He wondered if he had walked over to get the sword himself, or if someone had handed it to him. He decided it didn’t matter. The sword lifted itself up to kiss its tip to the back of the skeleton’s neck. 

A new signal.

The skeleton had eyes, it seemed. They looked up at him through lidless eyes. The skeleton couldn’t speak; Dualscar had cut out its tongue minutes before.

He was forgiven.

Dualscar shook. The Empress was impatient.

He was loved.

A skeletal hand rose to touch the sword. It fell just as quickly.

He was alive.

The sword fell. Dualscar didn’t know if it ever rose. Yellow blood pooled at his feet from the gaping wound where the skeleton’s head used to be.

The Empress clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So if it wasn't clear, Dualscar was talking about himself the entire time, comparing himself to something worse than what he had reduced the Psiioniic to. And the end is the Psiioniic forgiving Dualscar for doing all of that to him. Yeah, wasn't sure if that was too clear.... 
> 
> Anyway, I've had this sitting on my computer for a few months now. Just posting to let you all know I'm not dead, and yes Lobelia will update. Soon.


End file.
